


[Podfic] Sway through the crowd to an empty space

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five tropes that didn't get Steve and Bucky together and the one that did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sway through the crowd to an empty space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sway through the crowd to an empty space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983972) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:12:36

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Sway%20through%20the%20crowd%20to%20an%20empty%20space.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Sway%20through%20the%20crowd%20to%20an%20empty%20space.m4b) (6.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
